Cardiac function management systems are used to treat heart arrhythmias. Pacemaker systems are commonly implanted in patients to treat bradycardia (i.e., abnormally slow heart rate). A pacemaker system includes an implantable pulse generator and leads, which form the electrical connection between the implantable pulse generator and the heart. An implantable cardioverter defibrillator (“ICD”) is used to treat tachycardia (i.e., abnormally rapid heart rate). An ICD also includes a pulse generator and leads that deliver electrical energy to the heart.
The leads coupling the pulse generators to the cardiac muscle are commonly used for delivering an electrical pulse to the cardiac muscle, for sensing electrical signals produced in the cardiac muscle, or for both delivering and sensing. The leads are susceptible to categorization according to the type of connection they form with the heart. An endocardial lead includes at least one electrode at or near its distal tip adapted to contact the endocardium (i.e., the tissue lining the inside of the heart). An epicardial lead includes at least one electrode at or near its distal tip adapted to contact the epicardium (i.e., the tissue lining the outside of the heart). Finally, a myocardial lead includes at least one electrode at or near its distal tip inserted into the heart muscle or myocardium (i.e., the muscle sandwiched between the endocardium and epicardium).
The lead typically consists of a flexible conductor surrounded by an insulating tube or sheath that extends from the electrode at the distal end to a connector pin at the proximal end. The lead electrode at the distal end is attached to the heart tissue using a fastening device. Fastening devices currently known in the art include a helix, which is screwed into the epicardial tissue. There is a need for an electrode fastening device that provides for quick and secure placement and enhances attachment success.